Un Appart' et une Bande de Tarés
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: Parce qu'on est d'accord, ils sont tous tarés. Mais bon, ça doit être une caractéristique meister/arme. Reccueil d'OS
1. Habitudes

**Hey les gens!!! Me revoici me revoilà avec une nouvelle série de OS spécial Soul Eater, un des meilleur manga qui existe! Dans ce recueil de OS, plusieurs thèmes, plusieurs couples, plusieurs persos! Mais je pense faire surtout des OS sur les persos secondaires (Harvar, Jackie, Kim, Ox, Kilik, Fire, Thunder, etc..) parce que je les adore et que ces persos sont sous exploités! Voilà quoi, je risque de changer des Pairing selon les OS, donc lisez les p'tites notes en début de chaque chapitre!**

_1°) Habitude ::_

_**Persos ::** _Harvar, Jackie, Ox, Kim, Kilik, Fire, Thunder

_**Pairing :: **_Léger Harvar x Jackie et Ox x Kim

_**Bref Résumé ::**_ « Un jour, je m'y habituerai… »

* * *

Ça avait parfois de nombreux inconvénients de pouvoir se transformer en lanterne - Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré en avait fait les frais.

Alors qu'elle était malade, un bon rhume et de la fièvre, son corps a…surchauffé et l'appartement a brûlé (« C'est pas brûlé ça, c'est complètement cramé ouais! » avait fait Kilik en voyant les dégâts.). Malheureusement, étant adolescentes, étudiantes de Shibusen, Kim et Jackie n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour se racheter un toit.

C'est là que Ox était intervenu, et leur avait proposé d'emmenager dans son appartement - qu'il partageait avec son arme, Harvar, ainsi que Kilik, Fire et Thunder. Le jeune Meister ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de cohabiter avec sa bien-aimée Kim. « Les filles acceptèrent, fit Kilik.

- Et les problèmes commencèrent, ajouta Harvar. »

Finalement, Mr-Stoic-Antisocial n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Kim et Jackie avaient beau être leurs meilleures amies, elles étaient des _filles._ Ce qui était nouveau dans cet appart' de mecs, où seule Thunder représentait la gente féminine. Mais bon, vu son âge…

Le premier changement qu'Harvar aperçu fut dans la salle de bain, quand il trouva un pot de crème hydratante à côté de sa mousse à raser, et qu'il trouve un paquet de serviettes hygiénique en cherchant un rasoir. Bon, ça, ça pouvait encore aller, il arriverai à s'habituer.

Ce qu'il avait par contre plus de mal à s'habituer, c'était sans aucun doute les plaisanterie de Jackie à son sujet. Il y avait déjà droit à l'école, et maintenant, c'était quasiment 24h/24...

Un autre truc à s'habituer, c'était les insomnies de - encore une fois - Jacqueline. Finalement, ce n'était pas Kim le problème, mais seulement son arme, et ce surtout pour Harvar. Kilik et Ox, et encore moins les jumeaux, personnes ne s'était plaint. Sauf lui, même si il ne disait rien, il se plaignait mentalement. Mais bon, qui aime bien, châtie bien non?

Ce qu'il aurait le plus de mal à s'habituer, c'était le réveil à 7 heures le samedi matin. Elle pouvait réveiller n'importe qui dans l'appart' mais non, c'était toujours lui qu'elle réveillait, pour « l'aider ». L'aider à quoi faire, au juste? A ranger l'appart'? A 7 heures?!!

Mais il savait que, comme pour tout le reste, il finirait par s'habituer aux « Harvar, bouges ton cul et viens m'aider! » même si cela semblait difficile.

Il s'habitua encore plus vite quand il comprit pourquoi Jacqueline avait des insomnies. Elle faisait des cauchemars.

Et vu dans l'état où il l'avait trouvé, recroquevillée sur le canapé devant la télé allumée qu'elle ne regardait pas, alors qu'il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit. Il ne lui dit jamais qu'il l'avait vu, et fit immédiatement demi tour et re rentra dans sa chambre.

Mais le matin, quand lui hurla dessus à 6 heures de se « bouger les fesses au lieu de les laisser sous la couette », il lui attrapa le poignet et la fit basculait sur le lit, à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de faire des choses de ce genre là, mais il avait trop envie de dormir, et bon, oui un peu quand même, de rassurer Jackie. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougée, stupéfaite par la réaction de son ami.

« Bon Jackie, t'as peut être tes habitudes, mais j'ai aussi les miennes, alors maintenant, tu reste ici, tu bouges plus, tu ne parles plus et tu dors compris?! »

Et il se rendormit.

Jackie l'écouta et ne bougea pas, essayant de se caler sur la respiration apaisante d'Harvar. Elle finit par sourire et ferma les yeux. Tous ça n'étaient qu'habitudes à prendre…

Quand il se leva, Kilik sourit et sifflota gaiement en regardant par la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Harvar.

* * *

Je peux presque affirmer qu'il y aura une suite à Habitude! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plus! En attendant le prochain OS...review!


	2. En ce Regard

Et voilà le 2° OS!

Cette fois sur Mira Nygus et Sid Barret!

Enjoy!__

* * *

2°) En ce Regard ::

_**Persos :: **_Mira, Sid

_**Pairing ::**_ Léger Sid x Mira

_**Bref Résumé ::**_ « Quand tu le verras, tu le sauras… »

* * *

C'était le jour de la rentrée à Shibusen. Les nouveaux Meister et les nouvelles armes se parlaient, se cherchaient, afin de trouver qui deviendrai son futur partenaire. Mira Nygus, infirmière et professeur d'éducation physique, mais aussi arme de Sid Barret, regarda les futurs élèves en souriant, bien que personne ne pouvait le voir, bien caché derrières les nombreuses bandes. Tout ce remue-ménage, toutes ces images qui défilaient devant ces yeux lui rappelait son premier jour à elle. Le jour où elle avait débarquée a Shibusen, à 13 ans, ne connaissant personne. A ce moment là, elle se demandait comment elle ferait pour savoir qui deviendrait son Meister et surtout, comment elle ferait pour le reconnaître. Quand elle avait posé la question à sa mère, à l'époque, cette dernière lui avait tout simplement répondu « Quand tu le verras, tu le sauras… » avec un grand sourire, laissant Mira perplexe, très perplexe. Elle le verras, elle le sauras…Mais ça veut dire quoi ça?! Ces pensées firent rire la jeune femme tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers ses élèves. Elle se rappelait exactement de son premier jour. Dans les moindres détails…

_Mira Nygus, 13 ans (« 13 ans presque et demi faisait la jeune fille à quiconque lui demandait son âge ».) était accoudée à une rambarde de sa, désormais, nouvelle école. Elle était heureuse d'être là, mais anxieuse en même temps, même si son air stoïque ne le montrait pas. Des personnes passaient devant elle, elle ne les remarquaient pas, et ils ne semblaient pas la remarquer non plus. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient être « la bonne personne ». Elle soupira et recommença son inspection visuelle. Elle vit en plus des nouveaux élèves, des déjà habitués de l'école, et remarqua un groupe composé de 4 personnes, un adolescent aux cheveux gris, un sourire sadique planté sur le visage, un garçon aux cheveux rouges qui pleurait presque à terre, suppliant le premier d'arrêter de le martyriser, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, qui riait, et une brune à lunettes, un air sévère sur le visage. Mira sourit devant la scène, toutes les personnes de ce groupe étaient différentes et pourtant avaient l'air de s'entendre. Peut être pourrait elle se faire des amis ici?_

_Elle finit par se redresser et partit vers la masse d'élèves. Si elle restait à l'écart, elle n'avais effectivement aucune chance de trouver un partenaire… Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas la personne en face d'elle, et lui rentra dedans._

_« Désolée! Fit la jeune fille._

_- Pas grave, répondit une voix masculine. »_

_Mira le va la tête pour voir la personne qui avait parlée, et qu'elle avait accessoirement un peu bousculé. Il était assez grand, la peau bronzée et ces cheveux noirs étaient attachés en dreadlocks. Il souriait._

_« Donc tu es une arme, fit le garçon en lisant le badge de Mira. Quel genre d'arme._

_- Couteau, répondit la jeune fille. Et toi tu es un Meister?_

_- Exact. Au fait, je m'appelle Sid Barret. Et toi?_

_- Mira Nygus. »_

_Ils se sourirent et se serrèrent la main. Finalement Mira avait compris ce que sa mère avait voulu lui dire. Deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson…_

Revenue au présent, elle vit son partenaire sortir de la foule des élèves.

« Et Nygus! Cria Sid. Tu peux venir?

- J'arrive! Répondit l'arme, en se dirigeant vers son partenaire. »

Quand elle le rejoignit, elle ferma les yeux et plaqua doucement la paume de sa main sur le torse de son zombie de partenaire. Même si le cœur de Sid était figé, Mira pouvait encore le sentir battre. Deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson…

* * *

Et voilà!

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Le troisième OS sera sur Yumi Azusa et Spirit!

A plus et n'oubliez pas...review!


	3. Je te Hais

_**3°) Je Te Hais...**_

_**Persos :: **_Yumi Azusa (j'aime bien ce nom!), Spirit, Maka, Soul

_**Pairing ::**_ Spirit x Yumi one-sided

_**Bref Résumé ::**_ Elle l'avait toujours hais…Mais elle avait sa raison…

Yumi Azusa remonta lentement ses lunettes, et regarda le paysage à l'extérieur. La cour de Shibusen. En bas, elle pouvait voir Spirit Albarn se faire remonter les bretelles par sa fille Maka, sous les yeux amusés de Soul Eater Evans, le partenaire et arme de Maka. Cette scène lui rappelait le temps où elle était elle-même étudiante à Shibusen, avec Marie, Stein et Spirit, puis après Sid et Nygus. Cela lui rappelait quand elle frappait et grondait Spirit pour sa manie de draguer toutes les filles devant lui. Évidemment, à cette époque, Spirit ne connaissait pas Kami.

A cette époque, Azusa détestait Spirit. On ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait changé avec le temps mais bon. Si elle le détestait pourquoi elle restait avec lui alors? Et bien tout simplement parce que sa meilleure amie, Marie, restait avec Spirit et Stein. Cela expliquait tout.

Mais tout de même, c'était un plaisir pour elle de se défouler et de crier sur Spirit et Stein, le premier pour être un dragueur invétéré, et le deuxième pour sa manie de vouloir disséquer tout ce qu'il voyait. Quels souvenirs!

Elle se rappelait la raison pour laquelle elle détestait Sid. La vraie raison, et pas celle que tout le monde pensait être la vraie. Non, c'était trop personnel pour qu'Azusa avoue cette raison.

Si elle frappait toujours Spirit pour tous ces cœurs brisés qu'il faisait, c'est parce qu'il avait brisé son propre cœur.

Oui Yumi Azusa était tombée amoureuse Spirit Albarn.

Et finalement, ce sentiment n'avait toujours pas disparu. Malheureusement pour elle.

Mais, personne n'avait besoin de savoir tout ça…

* * *

J'le trouve vraiment pas super celui là mais bon!

Le prochain :: la plus kawai des sorcières, chibi Angela!


	4. Gardes du Corps

_**4°) Gardes du Corps**_

_**Persos :: **_Angela, Black*Star, Tsubaki principalement, et sinon, un peu tout le monde

_**Pairing ::**_ Pas vraiment de pairing, juste quelques clins d'œil

_**Bref Résumé ::**_ Mais il lui manquait son vrai garde du corps…

Angela Leon adorait être à Shibusen. Tout le monde était très gentil avec elle, même si elle était une sorcière. Tout le monde l'aimait bien et elle aimait bien tout le monde.

Par exemple, elle était devenue très amie avec Fire et Thunder. Ils avaient à peu près son âge, et c'était très amusant de jouer avec eux. Kilik, leur Meister, était lui aussi gentil avec la sorcière caméléon.

Angela aimait bien aussi Maka et Soul. Ils venaient lui parler, et Maka lui lisait parfois des histoires. Ils étaient gentils eux aussi. C'était pareil pour Kid, Liz et Patty, ils la faisaient beaucoup rire, surtout quand Kid faisait une dépression. Le rire de Patty était très amusant à entendre aussi.

Kim venait elle aussi souvent rendre visite à Angela. Elles pouvaient parler de magie toutes les deux, comme ça la petite se sentaient moins seule, elle n'était pas la seule sorcière à ne pas être « pareille » que les autres de leur espèce. En même temps, même si Angela ne le savait pas, ces conversations rassuraient Kim. Ox venait parfois avec Kim. Il faisait rire Angela avec ses espèces de pics de chaque côtés de la tête.

Mais si Kim et Ox faisaient rire Angela, leurs armes faisait encore plus rire la petite sorcière. C'était si drôle de regarder Jackie et Harvar se disputer et se battre tout le temps, alors qu'ils pensaient qu'ils étaient seuls et que personne ne les voyait. Cela l'amusait beaucoup.

Les professeur aussi étaient très gentils avec elle. Tous. Bon, elle avait un peu peur de Stein, mais ça allait, Nygus, qui s'occupait d'elle la plupart du temps, la gardant à l'infirmerie, lui assurait qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Enfin, pas trop…

Mais les personnes qu'Angela préférait c'étaient Tsubaki et Spiky, pardon, Black*Star. Tsubaki était presque comme une mère pour elle. Elle venait souvent avec elle, lui apportait des gâteaux qu'elle avait cuisiné, l'amenait parfois chez elle, jouait avec elle. Angela l'adorait, et c'était réciproque. Quand à Black*Star…

Black*Star était comme Mifune pour elle…enfin presque. Mais Angela savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il n'était pas Mifune, il était bien plus idiot que lui, mais elle l'aimait bien quand même. C'était son deuxième garde du corps…

Il est ironique de remarquer que c'est le deuxième garde du corps qui a tué le premier, et que bien sûr, Angela ne le sait pas.

* * *

C'était parti pour être un OS comique...et tout bascule à la fin!

Heu.. Ah oui, prochain :: Kid, Liz, Black*Star et un perso surprise, pour une superbe...mariage!

Review! Joyeux Nöel à tous!


End file.
